


Rose-Tinted

by hisokage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, i guess ? just in case ? but this is jihyun's route so im not sure, i love jumin a lot but i really enjoyed writing this, i only mentioned his name offhandedly, im probably tagging the relationships wrong but, this is based on jihyun's route, this is heavily focused on him instead of jihyun, yeah its 7 am right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokage/pseuds/hisokage
Summary: Jumin Han painfully realized that he could never be rational when it came to you, who longed for Jihyun and not him.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Rose-Tinted

Jumin Han was confident he would never feel love. 

Yet he looked at you look at the night sky so intently, as if you were searching for any traces of Jihyun among the stars; as if they'd whisper softly in your ear that he was alright. In these quiet times, he could almost pretend you were his - his smile was so tender, to the point of being heartbreaking, but he didn't care about stepping on its shattered parts for you.

Jumin was unaware of just how much love was overflowing from his eyes alone, and when you turned to look at him... so were you. You grinned at him innocently in return, and he realized the vicious pattern had begun once more. As if it were clockwork - no, as if the spell had been broken, his expression turned stoic again, little hints of emptiness hiding in his features.

You never did notice them completely. 

What was he to do with his torn down walls? Before Jumin even realized it, you'd managed the impossible, and you were so blissfully oblivious of it.

Despite teaching him love, you were not his. You could never be his. Your heart could never be his. You would never smile lovingly while you were thinking of him, you would never think of Jihyun instead when you hugged him. His chest wouldn't tighten whenever you mentioned Jihyun's name - he would smile sightly at the mention of his best friend instead.

Oh how easy was it to slip into fantasies whenever you were around. And often you were, since Jihyun himself had trusted him with taking care of you. But how good of a job was he doing, really, when he fell in love with you?

Jihyun had left. Jumin knew you felt empty everyday. He tried to fill in the holes, even if he was painfully aware that any of his methods were in vain. But he still tried, oh so desperately, for your smile was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. And when you smiled for him, he foolishly thought himself the object of your affections, albeit fleetingly, albeit mindlessly. It was all so silly, Jumin thought. Being so corny wasn't like him, and yet... the question of how it came so natural with you would keep him up at night, dancing inside his mind, taunting him. Haunting him. 

Jumin was certain that in time, his feelings for you would vanish - his father got over women so quickly after all, he was thoroughly convinced the same would happen with him.

He was confident in his ability of never being wrong.

So when Jihyun suddenly showed up at the party after two long years of complete radio silence, Jumin was confident he would sigh in relief.

But when you ran up to hug him without a second thought after being in deep conversation with him and Saeyoung, he realized these last 24 months - no, not even a thousand years could've ever prepared him for the sight of you finally being where you really belong.

Jihyun's arms, not his. 

The pitiful farce he liked to foolishly indulge in was over.

You had never been his to touch, to hold, to kiss, to protect.

You had never been his to lose in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> hakanai


End file.
